greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Party of Arkansas
The Green Party of Arkansas is the state party organization for Arkansas of the Green Party of the United States. Greens achieved their first electoral victory in Arkansas in 1992 when Stephan Miller was elected Alderman for Fayetteville, Ward 1 http://216.92.191.78/elections/candidates.php?candidateId=1173&electionId=64&year=. She was joined on the City Council in 1996 by Randy Zurcher when he was elected to represent Fayetteville, Ward 2 http://216.92.191.78/elections/candidates.php?candidateId=1027&electionId=61&year=. In 2006 the party ran candidates for statewide offices for the first time. Jim Lendall the Green Candidate for governor was an Arkansas legislator for eight years as both an Independent and Democrat The Echo - Jim Lendall, before joining the Party in the spring of 2005 Green Party of Arkansas. All of the green candidates were denied ballot access when the party turned in petitions containing 10,000 signatures. The party went to court with the help of the state ACLU in order to get on the ballot http://www.acluarkansas.org/content/index2.php?option=com_content&do_pdf=1&id=11. The state required 10,000 petition signatures for Independent candidates, but signatures from 3% of those who voted in the previous gubernatorial or presidential election for Third Party candidates. On Aug. 23, 2006 a Federal judge in Little Rock agreed and declared the Third Party rule unconstitutional, ordering the state to place green party candidates on the ballot http://www.acluarkansas.org/content/index2.php?option=com_content&do_pdf=1&id=13. *Governor - Jim Lendall - 12,774 1.65% *Attorney General - Rebekah Kennedy - 33,386 4.40% *Secretary of State - Ralph 'Marty' Scully - 22,773 2.99% *State Treasurer - Brock Carpenter - 28,861 3.82% *Auditor of State - Michael Bolzenius - 106,515 15.13% *Commissioner of State Lands - Robert David Lewis - 126,135 18.08% 2006 General Election Results 2007 - 2008 The Party began its party petition for 2008 on July 28, 2007. Under a law passed earlier this year, party petitions require 10,000 valid signatures and must be completed in any 60-day period that the group chooses. in 2006 the law permitted four months Ballot Access News » Blog Archive » Arkansas Greens Start Petition on July 28. On September 26, 2007 the Green Party of Arkansas submitted 17,197 signatures to the secretary of state's office. Assuming there are at least 10,000 valid signatures, the Green Party would then be a qualified party in Arkansas for 2008, able to nominate for all partisan office in the state, by convention Ballot Access News » Blog Archive » Arkansas Greens Submit Petition. The secretary of state's office had 30 days to check and verify the signatures Arkansas News Bureau - Green Party submits signatures to get on 2008 ballot, and on October 17, the Arkansas Green Party was notified that its petition has been certified Ballot Access News » Blog Archive » Arkansas Says Green Party is On Ballot. 2008 was the first time the Green Party had a separate primary ballot in Arkansas http://www.pbcommercial.com/articles/2007/11/19/ap-state-ar/d8t11dkg1.txt. There were four candidates filed to run in the presidential primary Cynthia McKinney, Kent Mesplay, Kat Swift, and Jared A. Ball. http://www.nwaonline.net/articles/2007/11/19/news/112007lrpresidentialprimary.txt. In January 2008, Ball withdrew from the campaign and endorsed McKinneyJared Ball Ends Campaign in Support of Cynthia McKinney :, but his name was not removed from the ballot. The presidential primary was held on Super Tuesday, February 5, 2008. The results of the primary were as follows Arkansas Secretary of State | www.ARElections.org : Jared A. Ball (Green) 81 10.34% Cynthia McKinney (Green) 157 20.05% Kent Mesplay (Green) 61 7.79% Kat Swift (Green) 46 5.87% Uncommitted (Green) 438 55.94% Over half of the Green primary voters choose to an uncommitted slate of delegates. 2008-02-06 Victories for McKinney, Nader in four Green primaries on Super Tuesday The large number of uncommitted votes may indicate support for Ralph Nader, dissatisfaction or unfamiliarity with the candidates on the ballot. Nader subsequently announced that he would not seek the Green nomination. 2008-02-29 Greens respond to Ralph Nader's decision not to seek the Green Party nomination The Green Party of Arkansas nominated a record number of candidates for the 2008 state and local elections, exceeding the endorsements of the People's Party in 1892. Ballot Access News » Blog Archive » Arkansas Greens Nominate Record Number of Candidates The 2008 campaign is remarkable for the number of Green candidates facing otherwise unopposed incumbents. Rebekah Kennedy who in 2006 ran for Attorney General has declared she will run for the United States Senate. Kennedy will appear on the ballot versus incumbent Democrat Mark Pryor without Republican opposition. Like wise, Abel Tomlinson, a University of Arkansas graduate student, will be the sole challenger to Republican John Boozman for the 3rd Congressional district seat. Green Deb McFarland will oppose Democrat Vic Snyder in the 2nd Congressional district. Joshua Drake will seek the 4th Congressional district seat against Democrat Mike Ross. 2008 Candidates and Offices Sought U.S. Senate - Rebekah Kennedy U.S. Congress Second District - Deb McFarland U.S. Congress Third District - Abel Tomlinson U.S. Congress Fourth District - Joshua Drake State Rep. District 33 - Conrad Harvin State Rep. District 39 - Richard Carroll State Rep. District 42 - Gene Mason State Rep. District 50 - Brian Barnett State Rep. District 68 - Mary Boley State Rep. District 90 - Wendy Crow Chicot County Assessor - Elizabeth McCoy Pulaski County Justice of the Peace District 6 - Wainnette Copass Sebastian County JP District 4 - Richard Suits Fayetteville City Council - Bernard Sulliban (non-partisan position) References External links *Green Party of Arkansas official website Arkansas Category:Politics of Arkansas Category:Arkansas elections, 2008